Like The Moon and Sun
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: "Di sisi lain... aku memang menyukai matahari. Tapi... dia berbahaya untukku...!"


Hahahay~ Yunoki balik lagi dengan fic oneshot! Kali ini, fic saia terinspirasi dari lagu dan video klipnya YUI yang berjudul Good-Bye Days. Saia sempat tersentuh lihatnya. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir berhari-hari karena belum sempat ngetik, saia akhirnya menyeret *alah bahasanya* Alois sebagai tokoh utama. Ditemani bersama Claude yang setia *ceileh*. ^^"

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso. For song: Good-bye days_YUI

Rated: T

Genre: Romance, Drama

Warning: Typo(s) maybe. OOC banget deh! DX

Summary: "Aku memang menyukai matahari. Tapi… dia berbahaya untukku…"

Oke! Cekidot!

.

.

**Like The Moon and Sun**

.

.

**All of Alois' POV**

Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang mulai sepi di persimpangan jalan apartemenku. Kurapatkan jaket tipisku. Udara memang terasa dingin, tapi itu sudah biasa bagiku. Satu tanganku menenteng sebuah gitar. Beberapa stand toko mulai mengemasi perabotannya. Beberapa malah sudah tutup. Lampu-lampu pertokoan dan lampu tepi jalan menyala dengan semaraknya. Beberapa orang berpapasan denganku, tapi aku hanya memperhatikannya. Ya… karena aku juga tidak mengenal mereka. Aku terus berjalan dan menghela napas.

Di tengah perjalanan, aku tak sengaja menatap sebuah taman yang cukup terang karena banyak lampu-lampu menyinari. Dengan tatapan sayu, aku pun memperhatikannya. Setelah mempertimbangkannya, aku pun bermaksud untuk duduk-duduk di bangku taman tersebut. Bunyi air mancur memecah keheningan. Aku mendengus dan segera mengeluarkan gitarku dari kotaknya. Aku memeluk badan gitar dan mulai memetik beberapa senarnya. Sambil memejamkan mata, aku mulai bernyanyi.

**Dakara ima ai ni yuku sou kimetanda**

**Poketto no kono kyouku wo kimi ni kikasetai**

**Sotto volume wo agete tashikamete mita yo**

**(Kini aku pergi untuk menemuimu, aku harus memastikan sesuatu**

**Aku ingin kau mendengarkan sebuah lagu dari kantongku**

**Kukeraskan sedikit demi sedikit volumenya agar kau dapat mendengarnya lebih jelas)**

Baru saja aku melantunkan lirik pertama, tak sengaja aku melihat orang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Ya. Tepatnya seorang laki-laki yang… kulihat tadi dia memakai kacamata. Ia berlari dnegan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke aspal dan melesat cepat. Buru-buru sekali, pikirku. Tak snegaja, aku menemukan sesuatu jatuh dari tas selempangnya. Sebuah buku. Aku tercekat melihatnya. Segera kutaruh gitarku sejenak dan kuambil buku itu. Aku terperangah melihat buku itu. buku musik yang… lumayan tebal. Aku melongokkan kepala menyusuri jalanan yang dilewati orang tadi. Ah! Orang itu masih berlari membelakangiku. Hanya saja, jaraknya sudah jauh sekali.

"Hei! Bukumu jatuuh!" teriakku. Tapi tetap saja ia tidak mendengar. Aku melihat ke arah buku yang kupegang dan orang yang sudah berlari jauh itu. terlintas di pikiranku kalau aku harus menyerahkan buku ini pada pemiliknya. Aku merasa… buku ini sangat penting baginya.

"Heei! Tungguuu!" teriakku. Aku pun segera memasukkan gitarku dan menentengnya bersamaan dengan buku yang kutemukan. Aku pun segera berlari mengejar orang itu.

Aku kelabakan mengejar orang itu. Begitu cepatnya ia berlari. Aku berhenti sejenak dan terengah-engah. Aku melirik ke depan dan mendapati orang itu berdiri di depan pintu lintasan kereta yang sedang menutup, pertanda kereta akan lewat beberapa saat lagi.

'Selamat!' batinku lega. Aku pun berlari lagi seiring kereta yang lewat. Suaranya bising dan bergemuruh. Beberapa saat kemudian, kereta selesai berlalu dan pintu lintasan pun terbuka. Orang itu mulai berlari lagi.

"Tunggu!" seruku sambil berlari ke arahnya. Orang itu akhirnya menoleh juga. Ia agak tercekat karena aku berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat. Tak disangka, aku tersandung sesuatu dan jatuh menimpanya.

"Eh?" pekikku tertahan.

"WAA!" serunya.

BRUUKK!

Orang itu terjerembab ke belakang. Tepat di lintasan kereta. Untung kepalanya tidak apa-apa.

"Ma-maaf!" kataku refleks. Aku pun segera bangun. Orang itu hanya mengaduh. Saat orang itu membuka mata, aku terkejut sekaligus kagum.

'Mata orang ini… berwarna emas?' batinku.

"Maaf… kau tak apa-apa?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa-apa." Jawabnya. Ia pun bangun sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ah! Itu… kau menjatuhkan buku ini…" tanganku menyerahkan buku itu padanya. Orang itu terkesiap melihat buku di tanganku.

"Astaga! Buku ini…! Untunglah kau menemukannya… kalau tidak, aku bisa celaka besok." Katanya sambil menerima sodoran dariku. Aku hanya terkekeh canggung.

Setelah orang itu memasukkan buku itu ke dalam tasnya, tiba-tiba ia tercetik. Sepertinya ia mengingat sesuatu.

"Kau… aku tahu kau." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Aku tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Aku sering sekali melihatmu memainkan gitar dan bersenandung di taman dekat sini. Setiap aku pulang kursus, aku selalu melihatmu." Katanya.

Aku terperangah. Aku tidak percaya.

"Aah… itu…" aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

"Aku suka suara dan permainan gitarmu." Orang itu tersenyum.

"Haah?" nadaku melengking.

"Ahahaha!" tawanya. "aku tahu kau hanya iseng. Tapi… penampilanmu bagus, lho." Orang itu mengacungkan jempol padaku. Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sesaat kemudian, wajahku memerah. Aku pun menunduk. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Hei." Orang itu membungkuk sedikit. "siapa namamu?"

Aku menengadah. Mata emasnya menyeruak masuk ke mata biru mudaku. Rasanya… menyejukkan.

"A-Alois. Alois Trancy."

**Oh, good-bye days**

**Ima, kawaru ki ga suru**

**Kinou made ni so long…**

**Kako yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

**Lalalalala with you**

**(Oh, good-bye days**

**Kini, aku merasa bagaikan sesuatu yang akan berubah, so long**

**Baik kemarin ataupun sebelumnya, merasakan kelembutan hati yang kikuk di sisiku**

**Lalalalala with you)**

.

.

Sejak pertemuan tak terduga itu, aku sering bertemu dengan orang itu. Namanya Claude Faustus. Orangnya serius, supel, dan baik hati. Dia suka membuatku tertawa. Tapi terkadang, ia juga sedikit menakutkan. Dia sangat menyukai musik. Sama sepertiku. Setiap malam kami bertemu. Dia banyak mengajakku ke tempat-tempat menyenangkan. Aku sering terkagum-kagum dengan keahliannya menemukan tempat menarik yang belum pernah kujamah. Claude sering mentraktirku jajanan malam dan bergurau hingga kami kelelahan. Sudah seminggu kami bersama dan persahabatan kami semakin dekat.

"Mau ke tempat seru berikutnya?" tanyanya sedikit membungkuk. Malam itu, kami berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang disekelilingnya terdapat toko-toko stand makanan yang sedang ramai. Banyak orang berseliweran.

"Tempat seru? Kali ini apa lagi?" aku penasaran.

Claude tersenyum ramah. "Kali ini… kau pasti menyukainya." Aku memiringkan kepala dan tersenyum seadanya. Oke, lah… terserah kau mau membawaku ke mana. Claude pun menggandeng tanganku lembut. Aku terhenyak sesaat. Genggaman tangannya hangat dan menenangkan. Seulas senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirku.

Ia menggenggam tanganku tanpa ada sesuatu yang ditutup-tutupi. Ia mengajakku ke sebuah stasiun. Aku berjalan mengikutinya sambil terus menenteng gitarku. Aku heran. Kenapa ke stasiun?

"Aku sering main ke sini bersama teman-teman kursusku." Katanya sambil menoleh ke arahku. "ya… sekedar menghibur orang-orang yang ada di sini."

Aku menaikkan alis. "Menghibur?"

Claude mengangguk sambil tersenyum lebar. Melihatnya, entah kenapa wajahku jadi panas. Aku buru-buru menundukkan kepalaku. Sepertinya… Claude keheranan. Tapi… biarlah!

"Hei semuanya!" sapanya pada seseorang sambil melambai. Seorang temannya menyambut. Diikuti oleh suara teman-temannya yang lain. Aku menoleh. Merekakah teman-teman Claude? Claude pun mengajakku mendekat sambil menarikku perlahan.

"Apakabar, Faustus! Kemana saja kau?" salah satu teman laki-lakinya menepuk pundak Claude dengan keras. Claude meringis kesakitan. Mereka pun tertawa bersama.

Ada sekitar lima orang. Tiga laki-laki, dua perempuan.

"Ah! Siapa dia? Temanmu?" salah satu teman perempuannya bertanya sambil melihat ke arahku. Aku mulai canggung.

Claude tersenyum padaku. "Dia teman baruku. Aku sering melihatnya di taman."

"Taman?" tanya mereka serempak.

"Ya. Aku sering melihatnya keluar di malam hari… dan bermain gitar di taman." Claude mengulangi sambil memberikan penjelasan.

"Hoee… benarkah? Kau bisa bermain gitar?" tanya teman Claude itu. aku tak berani menatap gadis berambut gelombang itu. secara… aku baru saja kenal dengannya. Aku merasa canggung bila mengenal orang baru.

"Mainlah bersama kami! Aku ingin tahu kehebatanmu bermain gitar!" teman lelaki Claude berceletuk. Tak lama kemudian, ia menerima jitakkan dari teman perempuannya yang memakai kacamata dan berambut bob seleher.

"Benar! Malam ini, hibur semua orang yang ada di sini dengan gitarmu!" teman Claude yang lain membujukku. Aku jadi bingung.

"A… itu…"

"Mainlah! Pasti akan jadi menarik. Kau akan menyukainya!" Claude tersenyum padaku. Melihatnya, aku tertegun.

"Ahahaha! Kau lucu, ya!" teman Claude, gadis berambut gelombang itu berceletuk. Semuanya tertawa. Termasuk Claude. Aku hanya tersenyum malu-malu.

"Kita beraksi sekarang?" tanya seorang teman Claude. Semuanya menjawab dengan serempak. "Alois. Lihat kehebatanku." Claude berbisik padaku. Ia pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan segera bergabung dnegan teman-temannya. Meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah hiruk-pikuk orang-orang yang ada di stasiun.

"Ah!" aku berusaha mencegah. Tapi terlambat. Ia melempar kerlingan matanya padaku. Aku tercekat. Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua beraksi. Mereka bermain musik dan bernyanyi bersama. Orang-orang berhasil tertarik dalam aksi mereka. Claude bernyanyi sambil bertepuk tangan dengan santai. Di sebelahnya teman perempuannya, gadis berambut gelombang tadi memainkan biola dan salah satu teman lelakinya memainkan drum yang ia buat sendiri dari beberapa galon air mineral. Yang lainnya ada yang memainkan gitar. Juga seruling dan marakas. Para penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama mereka. Aku mulai terpesona akan permainan Claude yang terlihat menikmati itu. Diam-diam, aku menyimpulkan senyum kagum.

**Katahou no earphone wo kimi ni watasu**

**Yukkuri to nagare komu kono shunkan**

**Umaku ai sete imasuka?**

**Tama ni mayou kedo**

**(Kuberikan sebelah earphone-ku padamu**

**Dan saat-saat itu terasa sangat lambat**

**Apakah kau menyayangiku?**

**Terkadang aku bingung)**

Tiba-tiba saja, setelah aksi pertamanya berakhir, aku segera di tarik ke tempatnya beraksi.

"Berikan tepuk tangannya!" seorang teman Claude berseru.

"Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" aku berusaha memberontak.

"Mainkan satu lagu, ya? Aku mohon…" pintanya. Aku bingung mau menjawab apa. Tapi… dengan penonton sebanyak ini?

Dengan canggung, aku mulai maju sambil menenteng gitarku. Banyak orang-orang menatap antusias ke arahku.

"Dia akan memeprsembahkan sebuah lagu untuk kita malam ini!" kata Claude. "dengarkan, ya…!" Claude pun berlari menuju penonton dan meninggalkanku bersama teman-temannya. Ia terduduk manis di barisan depan bersama para penonton yang lain, sementara orang-orang yang ada di belakangnya menontonku dengan berdiri.

Aku sempat ragu. Tapi, setelah melihat Claude mendesakku untuk bermain, aku pun mulai memetik gitarku. Orang-orang yang tadinya berisik, kini mulai terdiam dan terpaku padaku. Aduuhh… aku sungguh grogi…

Petikan gitarku mulai mengalun lembut. Entah kenapa, aku jadi merasa lebih tenang. Aku pun mulai bernyanyi. Kupejamkan mataku dan mencoba menyelami semua lirik lagu yang kulontarkan. Aku menyanyikan lagu kesukaanku. Perlahan tapi pasti, teman-teman Claude mengiringi laguku. Aku tak tahu kalau mereka juga mengetahui lagu ini. Dan akupun… mulai menikmatinya.

Ternyata, bernyanyi di depan banyak orang memang menyenangkan. Aku melihat beberapa orang ikut melantunkan lagu yang kunyanyikan. Aku tersenyum lebar sambil terus bernyanyi. Teman-teman Claude sangat hebat! Mereka piawai sekali memainkan alat-alat musiknya dan mengiringi nyanyian dan petikan gitarku dengan tepat. Setelah semuanya selesai kunyanyikan, para penonton yang ternyata bergerumbul di depanku itu segera memberiku tepuk tangan yang meriah. Termasuk Claude. Dia yang paling semangat memberiku tepuk tangan. Aku tertawa dan mengucapkan terimakasih.

**Oh, good-bye days**

**Ima, kawari hajimeta mune no oku, alright**

**Kakko yokunai yasashisa ga soba ni aru kara**

**Lalalalala with you**

**(Oh, good-bye days**

**Kini, apa yang ada di dalam hatiku telah berubah, alright**

**Aku merasakan kelembutan hati yang kikuk di sisiku**

**Lalalalala with you)**

Senyumanku terus mengembang malam itu. Banyak dari para penonton memintaku menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang lain. Sepertinya mereka suka suara dan permainan gitarku. Aku melirik ke arah Claude. Ia nampak tersenyum puas padaku. Aku sempat tercekat saat melihat ekspresinya yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya itu. Tapi kemudian, aku membalas senyumnya.

Malam itu adalah pengalaman terindahku bersamanya. Senyumku terus mengembang… hingga akhirnya padam tepat pada hari-hari setelah itu.

.

.

Esok malamnya, aku keluar lagi bersama Claude. Ia mengajakku ke pinggir danau yang cukup luas karena rumah kami dekat dengan danau tersebut. Ia memboncengkanku dengan sepedanya. Terkadang ia usil saat mengendarai sepedanya. Membuatku takut kalau aku akan terjatuh. Kami melewati jalanan yang mulai sepi agar tidak mengganggu. Aku berteriak histeris saat ia membelok-belokkan stang sepedanya dengan asal. Tapi dia malah tertawa-tawa. Tak lama kemudian, Claude menyetir sepedanya dnegan cara yang normal. Itu membuatku lega. Dia menggodaku kalau saja dia membelok-belokkan stangnya lagi dengan asal. Aku bersumpah akan menjitak kepalanya seratus kali! Tawanya menggelegar, membuatku hanya bisa mendengus sambil menggembungkan pipiku. Satu tanganku memeluk erat pinggang kokohnya, dan satu lagi menneteng gitar yang selalu kubawa-bawa setiap malam.

Entah kenapa… aku merasa nyaman dan tentram di saat-saat seperti itu. Perlahan, aku meletakkan kepalaku di atas punggungnya. Merasakan kehangatan tubuhnya yang begitu menenangkan hatiku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana reaksinya ketika aku begitu. Tapi… aku sangat menyukai posisi seperti ini. Andai saja… waktu dapat kuhentikan sejenak.

Sesampainya di pinggir danau, kami menyalakan api unggun. Aku tak banyak bicara, tapi dia banyak tertawa. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihatnya. Aku ingat saat dia berkali-kali mengucapkan terimakasih padaku perihal buku itu. Katanya, kalau saja ia tidak membawa buku itu esok harinya, ia bisa celaka. Aku bertanya kenapa. Dia menjawab, hari itu ia menjalani sebuah ujian yang menentukan hidup dan matinya. Aku cekikikan mendengar kata-kata itu. Maksudnya adalah… penentu lulus atau tidaknya dia dalam kurus musik itu. Aku hanya bisa ber-oh ria sambil sedikit terkekeh-kekeh.

"Alois." Panggilnya tiba-tiba.

"Hm?"

"Kau… sering sekali keluar malam? Apa tidak dingin?" tanyanya.

"Tidak… aku sudah terbiasa." Jelasku sambil menggerak-gerakkan telapak tanganku. "kau lihat, kan? Aku sudah pakai jaket?" aku pun menunjuk jaket tipisku. Claude hanya terdiam. Sesaat kemudian, dia melepas jamper hitamnya dan memakaikannya padaku. Aku tercekat.

"Kau ini masih remaja. Masih rentan." Katanya.

Aku merasa sulit untuk menjawabnya. "Aa… itu…" kataku menggantung. "tapi! Sungguh! Aku sudah terbiasa!" tambahku.

"Yaah… walaupun bagitu, udara malam tidak bagus untuk kesehatanmu." Claude mengelus rambut pirangku. Aku tersenyum sambil menunduk. Tapi sekejab kemudian, senyumku pudar.

"Besok hari libur. Mau menemaniku begadang?" kata Claude dengan seringai.

"HAH?" seruku melengking.

"Yaa… begadang. Aku ingin sekali. Aku juga dulu… biasanya aku melihatmu hingga tengah malam. Kau itu ke mana saja, sih?" Claude nampak sedang mengutak-atik telinganya karena berdenging akibat suara kerasku.

Aku terdiam dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sejenak. "Aku… jalan-jalan."

"Malam-malam begitu? Kau gila?" Claude nampak tak percaya.

Aku tertawa. "Tidak! Aku tidak gila. Aku memang… suka keluar malam."

"Kau pemuda yang tidak biasa." Claude hanya bisa geleng-geleng. "kau ini, kan baru 17 tahun!"

"Jangan salah kaprah, Claude! Aku kaluar malam bukan untuk melakukan hal yang tidak benar!" aku mulai kewalahan dengan pemikiran pemuda berumur 19 tahun itu.

"A… itu tidak mungkin…" katanya menggodaku. Aku menjitak kepalanya agar dia diam. Dia malah tertawa. Aku terdiam sambil menatapnya. Senyum pahit terukir di bibirku.

'Aku begitu… karena aku hanya bisa keluar di malam hari…' batinku miris.

Malam itu kami lewati sambil bernyanyi dan bercanda. Claude membawa banyak makanan ringan saat itu. dia suka mengusiliku dnegan menyolekkan krim cake yang ia bawa ke pipiku. Aku tersentak dan segera membalasnya. Tapi ia tetap tidak mau kalah. Aku juga tak mengira bahwa Claude piawai bermain gitar. Aku merasa… dia adalah teman yang penyayang dan pengertian. Melihat wajahnya yang damai itu, aku sering tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Entah apa yang aku rasakan, tapi aku merasa jantungku berdebar-debar. Apakah… aku jatuh cinta? Ah! Tidak mungkin… aku baru mengenalnya kurang lebih seminggu. Tapi… ini terlalu cepat bagiku!

Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu sambil menggenjreng gitarku. Claude yang memintaku menyanyikan lagu yang kunyanyikan di stasiun waktu itu. Katanya, ia menyukainya. Aku tersenyum bangga sekaligus malu. Ia memperhatikanku dalam-dalam. Terus begitu hingga kau selesai bernyanyi. Aku merasa canggung karena diperhatikan seperti itu.

"Kau itu… manis, ya?" katanya tulus. Aku sungguh tersentak mendengarnya. Jantungku serasa melompat. Wajahku pun memerah.

"Sungguh. Kau sangat manis. Entah kenapa… tapi kau memang terlihat manis." Kata Claude sambil tersenyum. Aku jadi merasa tidak enak. Aku pun membereskan gitarku. Claude tetap menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kubaca.

"Alois." Panggilnya.

"I-iya?" aku terbata-bata. Ia pun berdiri. Matanya lurus melihat danau yang airnya sedang tenang itu. Cahaya bulan terpantul jelas di permukaan air danau. Membuat suasana makin indah. Karena melihatnya serius, aku pun heran dan ikut berdiri.

"Kau tahu? Kau itu seperti bulan bagiku." Katanya. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Apa katanya tadi?

"Ya. Semenjak aku bertemu denganmu… aku menjadi lebih tenang. Setiap malam bertemu denganmu… membuat hati dan perasaanku jadi lebih tenang." Claude menatap air danau dengan tatapan menerawang. Tak lama kemudian, ia menoleh ke arahku sambil tersenyum. Aku menyadari wajahku memerah saat melihatnya tersenyum.

"Aku memang tak tahu kenapa kau lebih sering keluar malam. Tapi… menurutku… malam itu tidak cocok untukmu. Kau jadi terlihat sedikit lemah dan tidak bergairah. Kau bagaikan diselimuti kegelapan. Padahal… pancaran auramu itu terang seperti matahari. Kau juga terlihat sangat ceria seperti halnya siang hari. Apa… kau tidak merasa aneh?" kata Claude.

Aku terdiam. Kata-katanya mengunci belah bibirku. Hal itu sempat menusuk hatiku. Rasanya ingin seklai aku menangis. Tapi… toh, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tidak. Ia tidak tahu kenapa aku lebih sering keluar rumah pada malam hari. Ia tidak tahu! Tiba-tiba, Claude mendekat ke arahku. Ia menggenggam kedua tanganku. Mata emasnya menyelami setiap sudut mataku.

"Alois." Katanya. "apakah kata-kataku tadi… menyinggung perasaanmu?" tanyanya lembut. Aku menengadah. Kuperhatikan matanya yang berkilat terkena sinar bulan. Aku pun menunduk sambil menggeleng.

"Tidak… tidak apa. Kau memang benar. Sungguh." Kupaksakan bibirku untuk tersenyum. Claude terdiam. Matanya menusuk mataku. Perlahan, ia menggenggam tanganku lebih erat.

"Alois… aku menyukaimu." Katanya. Ia tulus mengatakan hal itu padaku. Genggaman tangannya makin erat dan erat. Aku terkejut mendengarnya. Bola mataku seakan bergerak-gerak tak menentu. Jujur saja. Aku juga menyukainya. Sangat. Tapi… apakah… jika kuberitahu semua tentangku… semua rahasianku… dia akan mengerti?

"Aku…" Sesaat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, langit yang tadinya gelap sedikit demi sedikit mulai menerang. Aku sungguh tersentak mengetahuinya. Panik menyelubungi benakku.

"Ah! Sudah pagi?" kataku sambil melihat langit dan jam tangan bergantian. Aku tersentak. Sudah pukul setengah lima pagi?

Claude bingung melihat kepanikanku. "Ada apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Claude. "Maaf." Kataku sambil melepaskan genggamannya perlahan. "maafkan aku..."

"Tunggu. Kau mau ke mana?" tanyanya sambil mencegahku.

"Maaf…! Aku harus pergi sekarang…!" kataku dengan berat hati dan terkesan buru-buru. Kedua tangannya terlepas seluruhnya dari tanganku. "Maafkan aku…" Aku pun segera berlari menjauh.

"ALOIS!" serunya. Aku tahu dia berusaha mengejarku. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya. Aku berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Jangan sampai ketika matahari sudah muncul, aku belum masuk ke dalam rumah. Jangan sampai! Claude terlihat heran melihatku lari tunggang-langgang. Ia heran kenapa aku begitu takut ketika matahari mulai muncul.

"Alois! Tunggu!" serunya. Tapi sesaat kemudian, ia mulai berteriak.

"ALOIISS!"

**Dekireba kanashii omoi nante shitakunai**

**Demo yatte kuru desho?**

**Sono toki egao ni**

"**Yeah! Hello, my friend!" nante sa**

**Ieta nara ii no ni**

**(Aku tidak ingin merasa sedih**

**Tapi hal itu selalu datang. Iya, kan?**

**Bila itu terjadi, aku akan berkata**

"**Yeah! Hello, my friend!" dengan tersenyum**

**Aku berharap aku bisa berhubungan terus denganmu, kawan)**

Aku berlari menyusuri jembatan yang membelah danau. Napasku terengah-engah, sementara matahari mulai meninggi. Aku kelelahan, sementara jarak danau dengan apartemenku lumayan jauh. Kuputuskan untuk berhenti sejenak. Aku mmebungkuk memgangi kedua lututku. Napasku putus-putus. Kenyataan ini membuatku pedih. Rasanya berat sekali.

Cahaya matahari mulai menyorotku tanpa ampun. Aku begitu bodoh! Kenapa aku bisa lupa waktu hingga matahari terbit, dan aku belum berada di dalam rumah? Aku takut dengan sinar matahari. Dia akan membakar kulitku. Ya! Kulitku!

Selama perjalanan, aku terus berusaha menghindari sinar matahari yang mulai terik itu. Aku dianjurkan tidak boleh terkena sinar matahari langsung. Matahari sangat berbahaya bagiku. Sangat!

"ALOIS!" aku mendengar Claude masih mengejarku sambil menenteng gitarku yang ternyata tertinggal. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti akan tingkah lakuku yang aneh. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di pintu apartemenku. Aku merasakan sinar matahari menyorot wajahku. Aku pun memekik dan segera menghindar. Aku pun segera membuka pintu dan masuk. Aku tak sadar kalau sudah membanting pintu dengan kerasnya, tepat di saat Claude ingin menyusulku masuk. Ia tersentak.

Aku terdiam di balik pintu. Peluh membasahi tubuhku. Aku merasa kekurangan oksigen. Disela-sela napasku yang terus terengah-engah, aku menelan ludah yang rasanya begitu sulit untuk kutelan. Dari luar, Claude menggedor-gedor pintu apartemenku. Aku pun meringsut dan terduduk lemas di balik pintu. Aku memejamkan mata, menetralisir rasa lelah dan rasa takutku. Perlahan, aku mengangkat sebelah tanganku dan memperhatikannya. Napasku masih terputus-putus dan tanganku gemetaran. Kenapa hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Ini sungguh tidak adil bagiku.

Aku… sangat menyukai matahari yang terang dan hangat. Tapi, di saat yang bersamaan, aku juga sangat takut dengan matahari. Sejak umur lima tahun, aku didiagnosa mengalami kelainan kulit. Kulitku cenderung lemah terhadap sinar matahari. Jika terkena matahari, kulitku akan terbakar dan timbul bercak-bercak hitam. Bila dibiarkan begitu saja, kata dokter, kelainan kulitku ini akan berubah menjadi kanker. Aku takut sekali. Aku selalu dilarang keluar rumah pada saat matahari muncul, terutama siang hari. Maka dari itu… aku hanya bisa keluar rumah pada malam hari. Aku tidak bisa menikmati hangatnya matahari. Karena itulah sebabnya… aku merasakan pipiku memanas. Butir-butir air mata berjatuhan di tanganku yang halus dan putih itu. Hatiku sakit mengetahui kenyataan ini.

"Alois! Buka pintunya! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Alois!" Claude terus menggedor pintuku dengan perasaan khawatir. Dengan berhati-hati, aku membuka pintu. Aku persilahkan Claude yang terheran-heran itu masuk, dan segera menutup pintu lagi secepat kilat. Aku pun jatuh terduduk setelah menutup pintu. Tubuhku terasa lemas.

"Apa… yang terjadi padamu?" Claude memegangi kepalaku yang terus menunduk agar dapat menatap wajahnya. Ia tertegun melihat air mataku mengalir. Aku menyipitkan mata agar air mataku bisa mengalir dengan lancar.

"Aku sangat takut dengan matahari…" kataku di sela-sela isakan tangisku. Claude hanya menatapku dengan khawatir. "Di sisi lain… Aku memang menyukai matahari." Aku terisak. "tapi… dia berbahaya untukku…!" tangisku pun pecah di dalam dekapan Claude. Akhirnya, Claude mengetahui alasanku mengapa aku hanya keluar pada malam hari. Kejadian itu membuatku malu… sekaligus iri.

Aku sangat menyukai matahari. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatannya. Tapi, tubuhku menolaknya. Bila aku keras kepala, hal itu akan berakibat fatal bagiku. Akibatnya, pada siang hari aku hanya bisa menikmati indahnya kota dari balik jendela kamarku belaka. Aku iri melihat orang-orang berjalan dan bercanda tawa di bawah sinar matahari yang begitu hangatnya. Aku miris mengingatnya. Aku hanya ditakdirkan untuk malam. Bagaikan bulan yang diciptakan hanya untuk malam. Bukan siang hari. Hari-hariku hanya sebatas kelamnya malam. Bukan seperti cerahnya siang hari. Senyumku juga hanya untuk malam. Bukan untuk siang hari. Entah bagaimana lagi aku ingin menumpahkan kekecewaanku ini. Aku hanya bisa menangis sementara Claude hanya terdiam sambil memelukku erat. Aku malu. Sangat malu.

**Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki**

**Soba ni ite I wish**

**Kakko yokunai yasashisa ni aete yokatta yo…**

**(Ketika kita menyanyikan lagu yang sama**

**Teruslah berada di sisiku, I wish**

**Aku senang bahwa kita bisa saling bertemu satu sama lain seperti ini**

**Walaupun bersama kekikukan ini…)**

.

.

Setelah Claude mengetauhi semuanya tentangku, ia hanya terus menemuiku di saat malam. Walaupun siang, dia tidak akan mengajakku keluar. Dia hanya bermain di dalam rumahku yang selalu tertutup rapat. Bila siang hari, dan saat matahari begitu teriknya, gorden jendela apartemenku selalu tertutup rapat. Tapi Claude sama sekali tidak keberatan. Saat dia berangkat kursus dan kuliah di siang hari, aku hanya bisa menyapanya dari balik jendela kamarku. Menurutku, Claude bagaikan matahari yang cerahdi siang hari. Berbeda denganku yang redup bagaikan bulan di malam hari.

Dia selalu tersenyum sambil melambai padaku. Ia tertawa dan berjanji akan main ke apartemenku malam harinya. Melihat itu, aku hanya bisa melemparkan senyumku dari balik jendela.

Walaupun aku banyak mempunyai kekurangan, tapi dia selalu setia bersamaku. Kami yang sama-sama suka musik selalu meluangkan waktu untuk bernyanyi bersama. Memetik gitar bergantian sambil menyanyikan lagu kesukaan kami berdua. Bertukar cerita masa lalu, yang sedih maupun yang konyol sekalipun. Tertawa, bercanda dan menangis bersama hingga hari berganti. Dan satu hal lagi.

Aku mencintainya…

**Lalalala… good-bye days…**

**(Lalalala… good-bye days…)**

.

.

**FIN**

.

A/N: Hahaha! gimana? gaje ya? saia bikin fic ini karena mengikuti mood saia yang lagi kepingin cerita yang slow, slow, slooowww! *geplaked*

Uhuhuhu… sedih saia ngebayanginnya. Hanya bisa memandangi kekasih dari bali jendela kamar pada siang hari, dan hanya bisa keluar pada malam hari. Tidak bisa menikmati hangatnya matahari yang merupakan sumber kehidupan, dan hanya bisa menikmati redupnya sinar bulan pada malam hari. Miris banget, siiihhh! T,T

Setelah saia melihat video klip itu, saia langsung googling. Nama oenyakit yang diderita YUI dalam video klip itu adalah Xeroderma Pigmentosum *kalo gak salah* penyakit kelainan kulit yang disebabkan oleh faktor genetik, berbahaya bila berkontak langsung dnegan sinar ultraviolet matahari dan bila terbakar sinar matahari, kulit akan terdapat bercak-bercak hitam. Hal itu jika dibiarkan akan menjadi kanker kulit. Hiiiihh! Ngeri! Gak habis pikirin deh kalau saia kena penyakit itu. Maka, bersyukurlah kalian yang tidak terjangkit penyakit itu! Hidup harus hidup! Yay! \./

Oke. Segini aja catatan saia. Bila berkenan, mohon review dan sarannya, ya… ^^

Yunoki Trancy ^^


End file.
